A Spooky Cullen Halloween
by whitelips paleface
Summary: Halloween season calls for pumpkin patches, costumes, and trick-or-treating. Nessie has an interesting costume choice and a wish to have her grandparents, Esme and Carlisle accompany her.
1. Chapter 1

**Since Halloween is around the corner, I'd thought I'd write a Halloween based two-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight. **

**~.~.~**

It was one of those evenings where the family was flittering around the house; everyone focused on their own thing. There was an array of sounds that was to be heard around the house. There were sounds from a video game, music blaring from the garage, pen scratching on paper, and tools moving around a toolbox.

However, the kitchen and the studio were the area the brunette liked the most. Baking and cooking, along with painting and drawing, brought out a catharsis for the matriarch of the household. Today was no different, as soft music filtered through the house like the aroma of cookies baking infiltrated the entire house. Just as she was about to whisk the green food coloring into the icing, the back door swung open; the breeze carried through the house as the door stayed open.

"Mamma Esme!" her favorite little voice sounded as her little feet carried her in a hurry to the kitchen to meet with her Mamma Esme.

Esme turned around and held her arms wide open, Nessie jumping straight into her awaiting arms. "Hello, Nessie Bug," Esme received her granddaughter with a kiss to her temple. "Would you like to help me make the icing?" the brunette held out a silicone spatula towards the girl who appeared to be seven years old.

Nessie graciously reached for the spatula; however, she froze halfway before leaping off the counter and ran towards the sink. Esme watched Nessie in adoration, as she hummed the tune of _Happy Birthday _twice - a trick Carlisle had taught her. "Ready!" she cried out, wiping her hands furiously ere taking the spatula from her grandma's outstretched hand.

The duo worked soundlessly but contently in the kitchen. Ness would stir the food coloring into the bowls of icing Esme had already set out, while Esme would spread it onto the cookies before piping Halloween decorations onto them. "Mamma Esme, guess what?" Nessie quipped up from her spot next to Esme as she took a finger to the spatula and placing it in her mouth.

Esme looked down, not possibly knowing what this child was going to tell her. Even though she appeared to be seven years old, she was wise beyond her years, a curse and a blessing all in one. Esme hummed in response while she piped the icing onto the cookie meticulously.

"I decided what I want to be for Halloween," she looked up to her grandmother, "A vampire!"

Esme raised her eyebrows as a small smile formed on her lips. "A vampire, darling?"

Nessie nodded and went on to explain that everyone was obsessed with vampires this year, and her group of friends was going to dress up accordingly. Esme pondered at the thought of her granddaughter dressing up as a stereotypical vampire. It was ironic, seeing how she'd have to wear prominent fangs and wear a cape of sorts. However, in retrospect, it was a cute idea.

"Well, darling, it's a cute idea. You'll make a lovely vampire," Esme complimented her granddaughter.

Nessie smiled at her grandmother, who has been like a second mother to her since the very beginning. "Mamma Esme, I want you and Papa Carlisle to go trick-or-treating with me," Nessie pleaded with Esme as she took a cookie from the tray, humming when the cookie hit her taste buds.

"I'll talk to Carlisle about it, now go and get started on your homework," Esme instructed, pulling out a water bottle and a granola bar from the pantry as a snack for the hybrid vampire.

**~.~.~**

Later that evening, while the rest of the family was away hunting for the weekend leaving little Renesmee with her grandparents, Esme was curled up on the couch in the family room with a throw blanket over her legs. The fireplace was on as soft music was playing in the background, and a book was on Esme's lap.

The sound of wheels pulling up the driveway and into the garage made her smile in anticipation of seeing her husband again. As the door from the garage opened, and she could smell the septic on his person along with latex and the smallest traces of blood, she gently sat her book down and stood to greet him.

Upon seeing Esme, Carlisle sped up to his vampire speed to greet her. Gently removing the scarf around his neck, he held it in his hands while she wrapped her arms around his neck gently. It was how they always greeted each other with a simple hug and kiss. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as much as he could.

"My love," Carlisle murmured against her hair, her body relaxing against his.

"How was your day?" Esme quietly spoke as she pulled him alongside her as she sat down on the couch. Esme giggled while Carlisle pulled her onto his lap and lay down with her.

Carlisle shrugged, once more, kissing the top of her head as he rubbed her back. "It was okay; I had a long surgery today, and I almost lost my patient," he sighed, shaking his head.

Esme sympathized with him, knowing how much his patients meant to him, especially when it meant losing one that he could have saved. "It's okay, my love," she tried to console her husband, "Ness invited us to go trick-or-treating with her." Esme kissed Carlisle's jaw, sitting up as she heard the little footsteps running down the hall barefoot.

"Papa Carlisle!" Nessie laughed out, leaping onto the couch where her grandfather caught her midleap.

Carlisle laughed along with her and sat down next to her, Nessie leaning on his side. "How are you, Ness?" he asked, as Esme stood up from her spot and walked into the kitchen and soon reappeared with dinner for Ness and set it up in the dining room.

"Dinner is ready," Esme called out for Ness and pulled out a seat. Nessie skipped over to the dining room table with Carlisle in tow.

It was an established routine whenever Bella and Edward were out of town for the weekend, or even if Nessie wanted to spend the night at their place. Since Carlisle and Esme couldn't eat, they would sit with Nessie at the dinner table and accompany her. It was pleasant for both of them and Nessie.

"Did Mamma tell you that I was going to be a vampire for Halloween? _And_ that I wanted you both to go with me, along with mommy and daddy?" Nessie spoke through sips of her iced water.

"She did mention the trick-or-treating part, but not the vampire idea."

They spoke a little more about the fulfilling of the costume and the role her grandparents were going to play while she went out like any other human child. To Nessie's disappointment, Carlisle and Esme had a hospital cocktail party to attend that evening; however, they promised her to be there as soon as possible even if it was to accompany her for a few houses.

The patriarchs of the family tucked the young girl in with a short bedtime story, and they slowly wandered into their room. Flicking on the lights to their bedroom, Esme quickly kicked off the heels she was wearing and gently placed them on the rack that was inside their shared closet. Silently, they did their own thing like they always did. Carlisle went into the restroom to wash off any lingering scent from the hospital while Esme readied herself for bed.

"I feel bad, Carlisle," Esme called while she brushed out her curls as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Ever since her change, simple tasks like brushing her teeth and bathing were tasks to hold onto that small string of humanity.

Carlisle ran a towel through his hair, picking up the comb that Esme put down as she began to brush her teeth. "What for, love?"

With a sigh, Esme wiped her mouth of any remaining toothpaste around the edges. "Ness wants us to go with her next week," her voice was low and gloomy.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife, his hands resting on her hips. "We'll make it on time," he reminded her, kissing the tip of her nose. "How about, tomorrow evening, we take her to the pumpkin patch?"

Esme giggled and walked over to their bed and crawled under the covers, waiting for her husband to join her. They would just lay there all through the night, resting in each other's arms, mimicking the act of sleeping. Whenever everyone was out of the house, their night was conducted differently.

"That sounds nice," Esme murmured, her eyes fluttering shut once she felt his lips peppering her jawline with kisses.

**~.~.~**

_**The Next Day**_

The two brunettes in the household were watching reruns of the 1960s comedy sitcom of the _Addams Family _while Esme worked on Nessie's hair. Nessie was thoroughly enthralled by how odd the family was, much like her own family. Esme was glad that Nessie was enjoying it, much how she enjoyed it when it first aired all those years ago.

Esme hummed along to the theme song as she finished the two dutch braids that ended at the nape of her neck and turned into two buns. Content with her work, she set the brush and extra rubber bands on the coffee table while Nessie relaxed by her feet, her eyes glued to the TV. Both of them all set and ready to go, just waiting for Carlisle to come down so they could leave.

Right on cue, Carlisle walked down the stairs, holding onto his plaid scarf along with his car keys. "Are my girls ready?" he asked, kissing the top of Esme's head that too was in Dutch braids like Nessie.

"Yes!' Nessie squealed, jumping up from her seat, quickly shutting off the TV as she ran for the door.

They rode in Carlisle's Mercedes with music playing in the background while Esme made sure to let Edward know the whereabouts of his daughter.

The town's pumpkin patch wasn't that far of a drive, only ten minutes into town and only a short trip once in town. It was a cute small pumpkin patch with stations to take pictures along with a hot chocolate station.

"Oh, Mamma, this looks so cute!" Nessie marveled at the fairy lights holding her hand as they walked through the gate and began looking through pumpkins while Carlisle trailed behind them, admiring the sight in front of him.

He loved the dates he had with his wife and his granddaughter, even if they couldn't participate in most of the human activities, they seemed to enjoy every moment of it. "Papa! Can I get hot chocolate?" Nessie ran up to him, carrying two small pumpkins in her hands.

Carlisle took the pumpkins from her and led her to the station with everything they could need for their hot chocolate. "Want to know how Mamma used to make your mom hot chocolate?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows as he handed Nessie a paper cup with a sleeve to protect her small hands from the heat.

Nessie giggled and nodded vigorously, turning to see Esme inspect more pumpkins, placing one by one on a wagon. "Okay, so obviously it won't be as good, but we'll try to emulate it as much as we can," he explained. "First, we take the hot chocolate, then add mini marshmallows, whipped cream, and chocolate chips," Carlisle said as he used every single item before topping it with a black lid. "Voila."

Taking a sip, Nessie smiled, liking the taste of it thus far. "If this taste good, I'm sure Mammas hot chocolate will taste heavenly," she spoke, putting her hand towards her mouth in a chef's kiss.

Carlisle threw his head back in a chuckle, taking the pumpkins in one hand and his granddaughter's hand in the other as they walked over to his wife. "Hey," Esme greeted the duo, looking up from the pumpkin she was picking up.

"Mamma! Papa showed me how you would make mommy her hot cocoa!"

"Oh, he remembered," Esme joked, putting her forehead to Carlisle's shoulder as he took the wagon handle from her hands, and they began to wander around.

"Of course, I remember everything if it involves the love of my life," Carlisle remarked, kissing her cheek.

**~.~.~**

Once back in the Cullen house, the episode of _the Addams Family _where they left was playing in the background as Esme had set up the family room into a pumpkin carving station along with the hot chocolate she made for Nessie.

The three of them were dressed in comfortable clothing, Esme in biker shorts and a long sleeve with Carlisle in joggers and a grey long-sleeved while Nessie wore leggings with a sweater.

The sound of their children running up the driveway brought a smile to Esme's face; she loved it when all of her family were in the same building.

"We're carving pumpkins?!" Emmett boomed as he walked into the family room, making a beeline towards the biggest pumpkin that was left in a pile.

"The house is going to reek of pumpkin," Rosalie laughed as Emmett tossed one towards her and sat down next to Ness as she began to cut into her pumpkin. As everyone started to file in, they began to take their pumpkins and began to carve into it.

They displayed their pumpkins on the front porch even though they knew their pumpkins weren't going to be seen by anyone other than them, but they didn't care one bit.


	2. Chills and Thrills

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight. **

**~.~.~**

_One Day Before Halloween_

Alice was most excited about dressing up for Halloween this year, even if they didn't go out and do anything. They decided they would all go out with Renesemee trick or treating for the evening, seeing as they never really participated in it before. Alice made sure to go out and get costumes for every single of her siblings; they all, after all, were portraying to be siblings to the humans.

Nessie was excited about her vampire attire and her fake fangs that Alice had gotten for her little niece. Along with shopping for the rest of the family, she bought costumes for everyone in her family. Naturally, Alice bought herself a pixie costume and Peter Pan for Jasper, while Rosalie and Emmett were to dress as cops (although Rosalie's was a lot sexier than Emmett's) and Bella and Edward were going as bank robbers.

While everyone inside the Cullen residence arguing over the costume arrangments, Esme was enjoying her view from her spot on the tree. It was her favorite place to be when she was out. Perhaps it was her perfect eye vision that let her see items as far and with so much detail that humans couldn't see. Without a doubt, Esme always took her sketchpad and pencils with her to sketch anything and everything.

While sketching a butterfly that was perched on top of her flower bed down below, she heard someone climbing up the tree - albeit with less grace than she possessed - and slowly making their way to the branch she was currently resting on.

"I always find you out here whenever the kids are home," Carlisle's soft voice sent shivers down her spine as he kissed the skin that was visible on her shoulder.

A smile appeared on the brunette's face as his hands wrapped around her waist, her head leaning against his broad shoulder. "They're arguing over their costumes," Esme mumbled, placing her pencil inside her sketchbook and gently closed it.

Carlisle sighed and hugged his wife close to him as the breeze played with the leaves surrounding them, synchronizing the way their hair danced in the wind. "We have costumes as well, don't we?"

"We do indeed," Esme agreed, looking up at Carlisle, enjoying the look of irritation on his face, it was feasible that he was envisioning the costumes that their daughter had picked up for them.

"We have to dress up for the hospital's party," Carlisle mumbled against the crook of Esme's neck.

The couple stayed up there for a while longer, savoring this rare moment of silence and tranquility. With a household full of raging teens forever stuck like that, it was unusual for the couples to have a moment to themselves, even if they were a couple of feet away from their pseudo children.

**~.~.~**

While Carlisle was off washing away the day off of him, Esme walked into their closet and took out the two garment bags that were hanging in there, right front and center. Anything could be behind those canvas bags. Plucking them from the closet, she placed them both on the bed and stared at them for another ten seconds.

Shaking her head while she let out a deep breath, she opened up the first bag, and it wasn't bad at all. It was a white dress that resembled Christine Daae's from _The Phantom of the Opera_; however, it seemed a lot more modern and less dramatic. With a small smile, she set aside the first bag and opened up the other. It was an ordinary suit with a cape neatly draped over the ensemble, and with the iconic white Phantom mask included in the mix. Esme smirked to herself as she pictured Carlisle dressed as the Phantom, it reminded her of a time in the early 20s where they went to a masquerade ball for the hospital he was working in.

"Are those our costumes?" Carlisle walked forward to his wife, running a towel through his hair as he was only wearing some sweats to cover himself up a bit.

Esme couldn't help but stare a while longer; every time she laid eyes on him, it was always like the first time. "Indeed they are, they're not too bad," Esme spoke softly, making her way towards Carlisle placing a hand on each cheek, "maybe we shouldn't go," Esme muttered.

Placing his hands on her hips, he drew her body closer to his body in a teasing manner. "We'll go for a short amount of time, darling. I want to flaunt my beautiful wife every chance I can get," he spoke against her lips.

Esme chuckled and pulled away promptly, sauntering over to the restroom, "You always get jealous soon after my love," Esme giggled, ridding herself of her clothing, tossing each piece to her husband jokingly.

**~.~.~**

_Halloween Night_

An array of different Halloween-themed music was coming from different sections of the house as the Cullen family prepared themselves for their evening of trick-or-treating. It was conceivable that Nessie would end up having a sugar rush by the end of the night due to Cullen kids giving her all their candy.

On the last floor, Esme and Carlisle were preparing for their event. Esme had left her natural curls alone, pinning them back, similar to how Christine wore her hair in The Phantom of the Opera. Carlisle, on the other hand, was listening to a podcast in the restroom as he combed his hair to resemble that of Eriks' best. "Almost my dear?" Carlisle called from the bathroom, fixing his bow tie in the mirror, taking the mask from the counter.

Upon exiting the restroom, Carlisle's eyes landed on his wife as she was slipping on some heels that matched best with the dress. There was something about the way Esme looked in dresses - a white gown that is- that made him flustered and completely smitten. He's only ever seen her in a white gown once, and that was on their wedding day. "Wow," Carlisle uttered out, entirely in awe by the way his soulmate looked.

Esme looked down bashfully, walking towards Carlisle and grabbed him by the lapels of his coat. "I could say the same for you," Esme smirked, pressing her lips to his jawline.

"Lets?" Carlisle offered Esme his hand, which she gladly took. Together they walked down the stairs, Carlisle holding Esme's coat for her.

Downstairs, her children were getting ready to head out and hit up the town's trunk-or-treat event before they head onto the neighborhoods and proceed with their Halloween festivities. By the back wall, there was a mirror that took up most of the wall and had a silver border surrounding it with ornate embellishments, and that is where Nessie was spending her time. Twirling and posing in front of the mirror, admiring her black dress that went up to her knees, black spider web tights, black flats, and a red cape around her shoulders. Her makeup that her Aunt Rose did on her was very stereotypical; pale face makeup, black shadow all around the eyes, red lipstick, and fake blood dripping down the sides of her mouth.

"This is the only time Ness will be a whole vampire," Emmett commented, as he fixed his fake utility belt around his belt. Nessie turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aunt Rose said that this is the only time you'll look smart," Nessie shrugged before skipping over to Rosalie's side, who was slipping on her heeled boots laughing along with the rest of the family downstairs. "Right, Auntie Rose?"

"Right, baby!" Rosalie kissed her cheek, winking over at Emmett.

"How do we look?" Esme asked as the couple entered the family room, hand in hand. There were a few whistles that came from their children, as Esme twirled and posed. It was the first time in a while that they dressed up for Haloween.

"Wow, Momma, you look hot!" Emmett admired, grabbing her hand and twirling her around once more.

Alice skipped up to them, dressed in her pixie costume, fixing the skirt of the dress, taking a few steps back to admire the dress she had picked out. "You look stunning," Alice agreed, her little hands on her hips, before turning around to Carlisle and adjusting the cape around his shoulders, "You look amazing too, Carlisle."

"Thank you," he responded, draping the coat around Esme's shoulders and holding his keys in one hand. "Now, hopefully, we'll be able to meet up with you two before Nessie gets tired," Carlisle informed his children, Edward, and Bella in particular.

"Please, behave," Esme said pointedly to Emmett and Alice, they're most dysfunctional children of the bunch, "I don't need to get a call from the police station, again."

"We promise, momma!" Emmett called out as they walked out the door.

**~.~.~**

When the Cullens pulled into the parking lot behind the town's city hall building, Nessie began to get giddy with every minute. It was her first year going out, seeing as they wouldn't know how she would fare going out, but they now knew she was perfectly fine.

"What should we do first?" Edward asked, setting Nessie down on her feet after he took her out of her seat. Taking hold of Bella's hand, Nessie took them straight towards a booth that was set up by the local library.

"Of course, she is her mother's daughter," Emmett boomed out in laughter, Rosalie rolling her eyes and hugging his arm as they followed along.

The event was quite lovely; there were plenty of booths that were giving out candy from local businesses, non-profit organizations, and even the hospital had a stall out. There were many games that Nessie was able to participate in and thoroughly enjoyed doing; they did pumpkin tossing, spider racing, and one where they had to wrap someone like a mummy - Emmett volunteered himself, and he had a field day.

As they walked through the event, they stopped by the last stall, which was the hospitals; they were giving out goody bags for the little ones. Still holding onto Bella's hand, Nessie shyly made her way towards the booth, where they had a fake cauldron filled with goody bags.

"You're Doctor Cullens' kids, right?" a female spoke as she handed a goody bag to the young girl.

"Indeed we are," Edward spoke up, offering the woman a smile on behalf of his siblings.

The woman smiled back, a light blush creeping on her cheeks. "Did your parents go to the party?" She asked, sitting back on her chair.

"They did, they've been out there for a while," Alice spoke out, knowing that they were leaving either way soon.

It was perfect because Alice had her eyes set on this club in the city that was throwing a big Halloween event. It has been a while for all of them to go and dance in that scenery, it was around the time Edward met Bella, and then after Nessie, they eliminated any outings like that.

"Did you have fun so far, baby?" Edward asked as he lifted his daughter off the ground and carried her the rest of the way towards the parking lot.

Nessie nodded against his shoulder, closing her eyes, the smooth movements of his steps calming her down. She hadn't realized that the short hour they spent out was physically exhausting. "I did," a yawn escaped her mouth, careful not to smudge her makeup.

"Someone's tired," Rosalie teased her niece.

"Maybe you're too tired to go trick-or-treating with us," Carlisle's voice caused her head to whip up, leaping off of her dad's arms and running to her grandparents who were waiting for her in front of their car.

"No!" she cried out, hugging Esme's legs, looking up at her with pleading eyes, "I still want to go out with you guys," she begged Esme, picking up her granddaughter and hugging her close to her.

Carlisle chuckled and unlocked the door, watching as Esme made sure Nessie was secure in her car seat. "If you guys can give her dinner, that'd be great. Ness hasn't had dinner, and I'm sure it'd cut the impending sugar rush," Bella informed Carlisle, handing over her basket, and the large bag that contained every single piece that the other Cullen's acquired over the hour.

"Of course," Carlisle nodded, taking the bags from Bella's hands.

"Why didn't you two stay longer?" Emmett asked.

"It wasn't all that entertaining; we're a gala next month, so we'll make up for it then," Carlisle said with a shrug, placing the bags in the trunk.

"You two couldn't keep your hands off of each other?"

"No."

"Well, have fun!"

**~.~.~**

They strolled around the neighboring neighborhoods, standing back while Ness went up and knocked on the doors to get her treats. "I never thought I'd be able to experience this, let alone with a grandkid," Esme spoke dreamily, relishing in every minute that she was experiencing with Nessie.

"Well, we are, and it's a beautiful feeling, my love," Carlisle agreed, holding out his hand towards Nessie that was making her way towards them.

"Oh, I'm having so much fun, Mamma and Papa!" Nessie cried out, showing them all the candy she has in her bag.

"I'm glad, baby!" Esme cooed, "Let's go get you something to eat; you must be hungry."

"Can we get pizza?"

"Anything you want, darling."

On the way towards the pizza parlor, Nessie recounted to her grandparents the amount of fun she had earlier, the costume parade she had at school, and the fact that she saw most of her friends while they were trick-or-treating. "Mamma?"

Esme shifted her shoulder to look back at her granddaughter. "Yes, darling?"

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight and even dressing up when you two didn't have to."

"Aw, baby, you know we'll do anything within reason," she clarified, knowing that sometimes Nessie would go a little overboard with her requests, "to make you happy."

"I love you guys," Nessie sighed out contently.

"We love you too, darling," Carlisle responded, pulling into the pizza parlor's parking lot. "Now, let's go get you some greasy pizza!"

Esme rolled her eyes; although they couldn't eat, Carlisle was always such health-conscious for Nessie's sake, or perhaps it was the doctor in him. Despite him being skeptical about some food, he always gave in to Nessie's wants.

They enjoyed each other's company once inside, Nessie had a healthy serving of salad before she devoured her pizza. "Can we do this every year?" Nessie asked, taking a sip from her lemonade - Nessie had to compromise with Carlisle, she wanted a soda, and he wanted water for her, so Esme came up with lemonade.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Of course, we can."

And so that was the beginning of their tradition that they should upkeep until Nessie grew out of it.

**Happy Halloween! **

**Not my best work, but I wanted it out before Halloween or even on the day of! **


End file.
